Kyuubi, My Lovely Cat
by amaryl8
Summary: Kisah cinta Naruto dan Sakura yang dimulai karena Kyuubi, kucing peliharaan mereka.. -LAST CHAPTER UPDATE- mind to read or review? Warning!Ending ngegantung super duper GaJe...
1. Chapter 1

**One****shoot Fict**³ **(Oneshoot X Oneshoot x Oneshoot)=?**

**Title :**** Kyuubi, My Lovely Cat Part ****1****.(from Sakura'****s side****)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto****.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, GJ****….**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Romance****4****0% and Friendship 30% /slight tragedy ****2****9% and humor 1%**

**P****airing :**** NaruSaku****.**

**A/N : This is all about ****Sakura**** POV...**

**.

* * *

**

OHAYOUUUUUUU...*gk usah d caps semua kaleee*

Hehehe gomen..

Okokokok bertemu lagi dengan saia...

Jerengjengjeng...

Mya-chan disini…

Dengan fict one-shoot pertamaku..*sebenernya sih double shoot*

Potong kue2nya potong kuenya potong kuenya potong kuenya-potong-potong-kue-potong-kuenya potong-kuenya bagi dooong-BAGI DOONG*lupakan kaset punya mya agak rusak*

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO-KUN…!

Ini fict special aku buat birthday-nya Naru ama buat semua penggemar pair NaruSaku

Terutama ini requestnya Nee-chan*lambai2 nee-chan*

Oh iya buat yg nungguin fict aku yg judulnya dimension ama you and my first love gomen aku gk bisa update minggu ini..

Mungkin beberapa hari ke depan akan aku update..

Setelah itu aku akan hiatus selama 2 minggu karena 2 minggu lg aku akan menghadapi UTS...*hikshiks*

Disini ceritanya aku bikin berpasangan...

chapter ini menceritakan tentang POV of Sakura dan chapter satu lagi menceritakan POV of Naruto dan chapter selanjutnya menceritakan POV keduanya..

Semoga ceritanya gak mengecewakan aneh bin membingungkan ya,,...

HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN!^O^

* * *

Kyuubi My Lovely Cat^o^

Mya-chan presented:

Part 1( POV of Sakura)

O^o^o^o^O

Sakit, sakit sekali aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku yang kesakitan.

'Duk-duk-duk,' terdengar suara tendangan dan pukulan dari anak-anak nakal itu

Perih, perih sekali hatiku saat ini.

"Hahaha, jidat lebar-jidat lebar, rambut gulali-rambut gulali," terdengar suara ejekan yang setiap hari aku dengar.

Aku hanya terdiam di tempatku, aku hanyalah seorang gadis kecil lemah yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya tangis yang menjadi pembelaan terakhirku.

Letih aku letih dengan semua ini, ingin rasanya aku pergi dari sini tapi aku tak bisa. Kupeluk erat tubuh kucing berbulu keemasan kesayanganku, berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dari pukulan anak-anak itu.

"Hiks-hiks hen-hentikan," ucapku lirih.

"Hahaha, meskipun kau menangis kucingmu itu tidak akan hidup lagi tau!" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

o-o-o-o

Kucing kesayanganku, Kyuubi namanya bulunya yang berwarna keemasan dengan beberapa corak orange menyelingi bulu emasnya. Kyuubi sangat berharga bagiku, karena ia adalah kucing pemberian Kaa-san ku saat aku ulang tahun yang ke lima setahun yang lalu. Dulu tubuhnya sangat kecil, tingginya hanya sekitar 5 cm. Setiap hari selalu kurawat dia dengan kasih sayang, hingga ia beranjak dewasa seperti sekarang ini.

Setiap pagi selalu kubawa Kyuubi untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman, sampai pada hari ini aku bertemu dengan anak-anak nakal itu lagi. Aku selalu menyembunyikan Kyuubi di semak-semak jika bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka yang selalu menggangguku. Aku hanya pasrah mendengar ejekan-ejekan mereka, tak kusangka salah seorang dari mereka melayangkan sebuah tongkat kayu ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku. Tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, ternyata Kyuubi melompat ke muka anak yang akan memukulku tadi. Kyuubi lalu mencakar muka anak itu hingga terlihat goresan-goresan merah di muka anak itu.

o-o-o-o

Kini Kyuubi tidak sadarkan diri karena kekejaman anak-anak nakal itu yang memukulnya berulangkali dengan tongkat kayu yang akan digunakan untuk memukulku tadi. Tubuh kucingku yang semula bersih, kini penuh debu bahkan banyak bercak-bercak darah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Aku memang bodoh, tidak bisa melindungi kucing kesayanganku. Aku memang gadis lemah yang hanya bisa menangis. Kutahan semua rasa sakit di dalam dan di luar tubuhku. Perlahan kepalaku amat pening, pandanganku mengabur samar-samar. Sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Aku terbangun sore hari, ternyata aku masih berada di taman, kulihat sekeliling dan mendapati tubuh Kyuubi yang tidak berdaya. Badanku terasa sangat berat, ku berusaha untuk berdiri. Lalu kugendong tubuh Kyuubi yang tidak berespon apapun, air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata emeraldku. Tak terasa senja telah menampakan dirinya. Seketika aku langsung berlari ke rumahku dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Berharap Otousan ku yang seorang dokter hewan bisa menyembuhkan Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, bertahanlah!" ucapku sambil berlari.

Sesampainya di rumah aku melihat banyak orang berpakaian serba hitam dan beberapa karangan bunga bertuliskan turut berduka cita. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku, kulihat Otou-san ku sedang duduk bersimpuh di depan sebuah peti. Kulihat foto Kaa-sanku terpampang di atas peti itu beserta sebuket bunga bakung putih di samping foto itu. Kudengar samar-samar tangisan dari Otou-sanku. Aku menghampiri Otousanku lalu menyentuh bahunya yang bergetar dengan tangan kananku dan tangan kiriku masih menggendong Kyuubi.

"Otou-san, kenapa rumah kita ramai sekali? Juga ada peti mati segala dengan foto Kaa-san diatasnya, ada apa ini Otousan?" tanyaku.

Otousan langsung memelukku erat. Kudengar tangisan Otousan yang semakin kencang dalam pelukanku. Perlahan Otousan melepas pelukannya lalu menghapus air matanya. Lalu ia memegang kedua bahuku erat.

"Otousan, tolonglah Kyuubi," ucapku sambil menyerahkan tubuh Kyuubi pada Otousanku.

Otousanku lalu menggendong tubuh Kyuubi dan memeriksa denyut jantungnya yang sudah tidak berdetak lagi.

"Bagaimana Kyuubi? Oh iya Kaa-san mana?" tanyaku cepat.

"Lihatlah di dalam peti itu Sakura," ujar Otousanku lagi.

Aku pun berjalan menuju peti berwarna cokelat itu. Lalu kulihat Kaasanku tengah menutup matanya dengan memakai baju berwarna putih dengan mukanya yang tersenyum. Aku duduk berlutut di samping tempat tidur Kaa-san, berharap Kaa-sanku bangun.

"Kaasan dan Kyuubi sudah pergi ke surga duluan Sakura," ucap Otousanku sedikit bergetar.

"Otousan bohong, Kyuubi dan Kaasan kan masih ada disini," ujarku lagi.

"Raga mereka memang ada disini Sakura, tapi jiwa mereka sudah pergi ke surga meninggalkan kita," ujar Otousanku lirih.

"A-apa maksud Otousan, aku tak mengerti, kenapa Kaasan dan Kyuubi meninggalkan kita? Kalau begitu ayo cepat Otousan kita susul Kaasan dan Kyuubi ke surga!" ucapku bersemangat.

"Tidak bisa Saku-chan, kita baru bisa pergi ke surga kalau Kami-sama memanggil kita,"

"Jadi, maksud Otousan Kami-sama telah memanggil Kaasan dan Kyuubi?" tanyaku polos.

"Hn, sekarang ayo kita bawa Kaasan dan Kyuubi ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir mereka," ucap Otousan lagi.

"Dimana itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Di tempat dimana mereka bisa sendirian," ujar Otousan lagi.

Otousan dan aku serta beberapa orang yang tadi mengunjungiku, membawa tubuh Kaasan dan Kyuubi. Lalu jasad Kaasanku yang terdapat di peti dikubur di dalam tanah dengan jasad Kyuubi disamping makamnya, mereka dikuburkan di bawah Pohon Sakura tua yang terdapat di taman pemakaman yang terdapat berada disamping taman kota. Kedua tempat itu hanya dibatasi sebuah danau.

"Otousan, kenapa Kaasan dan Kyuubi dikubur? Bagaimana jika aku ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mudah saja, kau tinggal mengunjungi makam mereka, kau juga bisa bertemu mereka dalam mimpi," ujar Otousanku.

"Oh," gumamku.

Hari demi hari berlalu, bulan demi bulan telah berganti. Setiap harinya aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi makam Kaasan dan Kyuubi.

Hari ini tepat 28 Maret, hari ulang tahunku, aku pun membawa kue tart ke makam Kaasan dan Kyuubi.

"Kaasan, hari ini aku ulang tahun lho, ini aku bawakan kue tart, makanlah," ucapku sambil meletakkan sepotong kue tart strawberry di atas makam Kaasanku.

"Kyuubi, aku ulang tahun loh, ini aku bawakan kue makan ya!" ujarku sambil meletakkan sepotong kue lagi di atas makam Kyuubi yang lebih kecil dibanding makam Kaa-san.

"Kaasan, Kyuubi, mana kado untukku?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum menatap makam Kaasan.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seekor kupu-kupu yang amat sangat cantik lalu hinggap begitu saja di jemari kecilku.

"Cantik sekali kupu-kupu ini," ucapku lembut.

Kupu-kupu itu pun pergi dari tanganku. Lalu kulihat sekilas seekor kucing kecil berbulu keemasan yang sangat mirip dengan Kyuubi sewaktu pertama kali Kaa-san memberikan Kyuubi padaku. Kucing kecil itu sedang berjalan menuju semak-semak.

Aku pun mengejar kucing itu sampai ke semak-semak dekat danau. Kulihat sosok kucing yang kucari aku lalu berjongkok dan menangkapnya dari atas. Tiba-tiba ada yang menindih tubuhku, seperti menangkapku dari atas. Aku hanya bisa menutup kedua mataku. Kemudian tak lama orang itu berdiri.

"Gomen," ucap orang itu. Terlihat rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Kutengadahkan kepalaku ke arah orang itu. Kulihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang, bermata biru saphire dan memiliki tiga pasang goresan di kedua pipinya, seperti kumis kucing.

"Kau, dewa kucing?" tanyaku polos sambil menggendong kucing tadi.

"Bukanlah, aku ini manusia tau," ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Heh, maaf aku kira kau ini dewa kucing soalnya kamu punya kumis yang mirip kaya kucing, hehe," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya bukanlah, eh kemarikan kucingku," ujar anak itu.

"Ini kucingmu?" tanyaku sambil meyodorkan kucing kecil dalam gendonganku.

"Hm," gumam anak itu sambil nyengir lebar.

Aku sedikit kecewa, ternyata kucing ini sudah punya pemilik. Aku lalu menyerahkan kucing itu ke anak laki-laki itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu padaku.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, kau?" tanyaku.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto," jawab anak laki-laki itu sambil nyengir kuda.

"Hehe, makasih kamu sudah menemukan Kyuubi," ujar Naruto sambil menggendong kucing keemasan itu.

"Kyuubi? Nama kucingmu Kyuubi?" tanyaku.

"Ya, begitulah," ujar Naruto.

"Kok, bisa sama sih sama nama kucingku? Mereka juga bahkan mirip sekali," ucapku tak percaya.

"Heh? Masa sih? Coba aku ingin lihat kucingmu!" ujar Naruto.

"Kucingku sudah ke surga bersama dengan Kaasanku," ucapku sambil menundukkan wajahku.

"Eh, gomen Saku-chan aku—" ucap Naruto tak terselesaikan.

"Hm, sudahlah tak apa, tapi boleh kan aku bermain dengan kucingmu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja," ucap Naruto.

'Kaasan apakah ini hadiah yang diberikan Kaasan pada hari ulang tahunku?' batinku.

Aku, Naruto dan Kyuubi kecil lalu bermain bersama setiap harinya. Naruto bagai dewa penolong bagiku, ia yang sudah membuatku tersenyum sejak meninggalnya Kaasan dan Kyuubi-ku. Ia selalu menghiburku dengan semua kekonyolannya itu.

10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Aku kini sedang melukis pemandangan di tepi danau dekat pohon Sakura tempat Kaasan dan Kyuubi-ku dimakamkan. Kini usiaku 16 tahun, 10 tahun sudah aku hidup hanya berdua dengan Otousanku, sama Naruto-kun dan Kyuubinya juga sih.

Aku sedari tadi merasa sedang diawasi, aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, tapi tak ada siapapun. Aku pun kembali pada aktivitasku melukis pemandangan danau. Lalu kudengar suara percikan air yang cukup keras dari arah danau. Seperti ada orang yang tercebur.

'Byuurrr,' terdengar suara percikan air dari arah danau yang ditutupi semak-semak belukar.

Aku pun berjalan ke semak-semak itu, kini kulihat sebuah perahu sampan kecil terbalik di sisi danau dan seorang laki-laki seusiaku tengah terjungkal ke danau yang dangkal, dengan kedua kakinya menggantung ke atas. Perlahan anak laki-laki itu berusaha berdiri. Rambut pirang dan mata biru saphire itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku, apalagi ia kini tengah menggendong seekor kucing besar berwarna keemasan.

"Naruto-kun?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Hehehe, Ohayou Saku-chan," ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun, kenapa kau bisa tercebur ke danau?" tanyaku.

"Hehe, itu tadi ada yang mengagetkanku saat aku menikmati keindahan sesuatu," ucapnya.

Naruto lalu beranjak keluar danau lalu menurunkan Kyuubinya ke tanah seketika Kyuubi langsung menghampiriku dan menggeliat di kakiku. Aku pun langsung menggendongnya.

"Keindahan apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ra-ha-si-a," ujar Naruto.

"Huh, kau ini! Oh iya kenapa Kyuubi dari hari ke hari makin gendut aja ya?" tanyaku sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Kyuubi.

Kini Kyuubi sudah sangat besar, tingginya hampir 40 cm.

"Hehehe, kau harus berterimakasih Saku-chan aku merawat Kyuubi dengan sangat baik, buktinya setiap hari aku selalu berbagi ramen dengannya," ujarnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Aku pun berjalan mendekati Naruto dan sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut blonde itu.

'Bletak'

"Ittee," gumam Naruto mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Kau ini! Kenapa kau memberi Kyuubi ramen? Itu bukan makanan kucing tau, apalagi nanti dia jadi bodoh kalau makan ramen!" ujarku kesal.

"He? Mana ada orang yang bodoh gara-gara makan ramen?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja kau buktinya," ucapku asal sambil berbalik meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Tuh kan benar kau ini memang bodoh," ucapku lagi.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya cengengesan sendiri. Aku pun duduk memanjat Pohon Sakura tua lalu duduk di salah satu batangnya sambil menaruh Kyuubi di pangkuanku. Aku pun menutup mataku menikmati desiran angin yang mengayunkan lembut rambut pink sebahuku. Kubelai lembut bulu Kyuubi yang basah. Kini kurasakan seseorang duduk di sampingku. Orang itu Uzumaki Naruto.

"Saku-chan," panggil Naruto.

"Hn?" gumamku sambil masih menutup mataku.

"Kau mau berjalan-jalan ke tengah danau?" tanyanya.

"Waahh! Mau!" ucapku semangat sambil berbalik dan menatap Naruto.

"Haha, ayo cepat!" ujarnya senang.

Kami berdua pun turun dari Pohon Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah danau. Naruto lalu masuk ke danau dan membalikkan sampannya yang terbalik lalu mendorongnya ke tepian. Naruto langsung naik ke atas sampan itu lalu aku pun meletakkan Kyuubi di atas sampan itu.

"Ayo naik Saku-chan," ujar Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Hm," gumamku sambil akan naik ke sampan itu dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

Saat aku baru saja menapakkan sebelah kakiku ke dalam sampan itu, tiba-tiba aku tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh ke depan. Aku menutup mataku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Tapi kenapa tidak sakit malahan empuk, lalu apa ini yang menempel di bibirku sesuatu yang basah dan lembut. Aku membuka mataku dan yang kini kulihat adalah sepasang mata berwarna biru sapphire.

'Blush'

Aku langsung blushing, denyut jantungku berdetak lebih cepat karena kini aku tengah menimpa tubuh Naruto dan bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafasnya serta degup jantungnya yang memburu.

"Meoww," suara Kyuubi memecah keheningan.

Aku pun sadar dan langsung menarik tubuhku sedikit menjauh dari Naruto hingga bibir kami tidak saling bersentuhan lagi . Kini aku melihat garis-garis merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Aku lebih parah, sepertinya mukaku sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Go-gomen Na-Naruto-kun," ucapku terbata.

Huh kenapa aku jadi kayak Hinata gini sih.

Naruto lalu berdiri dan menatap kedua mata emeraldku.

"Hehehe," ia hanya bisa cengar-cengir gak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Aku pun melihat ke bawah sampan, kulihat sebuah kamera berwarna kehitaman,sepertinya aku tersandung benda ini. Lalu aku memungut kamera itu.

"Aku tersandung ini, tapi kok ada kamera disini ya?" tanyaku heran.

"Hehe, itu milikkku Saku-chan," ujar Naruto sambil mengambil kamera itu dari tanganku.

"Oh, sejak kapan kau hobi memotret?" tanyaku heran.

"Sejak- ah sudahlah tidak penting," ujarnya.

"Yasudah, coba aku ingin lihat foto-fotomu!" ucapku.

"Gak boleh, weeee.." ucap Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku.

"Huh, yasudah," ucapku kesal.

Naruto mendayung sampan kami ke tengah danau, kini kulihat ikan-ikan yang berenang di bawah air.

Aku pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Naruto-kun kau tahu?" tanyaku.

"Apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Waktu aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku merasa kau adalah kado yang diberikan Kaasan untukku," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya hari sudah sore ayo kita pulang Saku-chan,"

"Hm," gumamku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku.

Sesampainya di tepi danau.

"Terimakasih ya, Naruto-kun," ucapku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hehehe, apapun untukmu Saku-chan," ucap Naruto gombal sambil meletakkan Kyuubinya di tanah.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Otousan yang memanggilku.

"Sakuraaa,! Kau dimana?" ucap Otousanku.

Aku langsung menatap Naruto cemas, dari dulu Otousan tidak pernah menyukai Naruto karena sefatnya yang urakan itu.

"Naruto-kun cepat sembunyi," ujarku cepat.

"Iya tapi sembunyi dimana?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Kini kami tengah berdiri di pinggiran tanah yang luas tanpa ada sebuah pohonpun, dengan danau membentang di belakang kami.

"Sudahlah pokoknya kau sembunyi cepat!" ucapku.

Naruto langsung mengambil langkah seribu, dengan sigap ia menyelam ke pinggiran danau yang dangkal, lalu ia bersembunyi di bawah sampan yang tadi kami gunakan. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Naruto dari pandanganku, Otousanku datang.

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Otousanku heran.

"Hehe, aku habis naik sampan Otousan," ujarku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sendirian saja? Kucing siapa itu?" tanya Otousanku sambil menunjuk Kyuubinya Naruto.

"Hm, mungkin kucing liar," ucapku asal.

"Yasudah ayo kita pulang Sakura," ajak Otosanku lagi.

"Hm, Otousan duluan saja," ucapku.

"Baiklah," ujar Otousan sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Setelah Otousan menghilang dari pandanganku, aku langsung memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, ayo keluar Otousan sudah pergi," teriakku.

Tak lama Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya, lalu menghampiriku dengan terengah-engah.

"Hah,hah,hah tadi harusnya kuhitung berapa menit aku bertahan di dalam air," ujarnya sambil mengambil nafas.

"Hehe, gomen Naruto-kun daripada kau harus kena omelan Otousanku," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hm," gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk.

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya sore hari aku mendengar bunyi bel di depan rumahku.

'Ting-tong-ting-tong,'

Aku pun bergegas untuk membuka pintu, namun tak kusangka Otousanku sudah membukanya duluan. Kulihat Naruto berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau? Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Otousanku sinis.

"Tolonglah kucingku Tuan Haruno," ujar Naruto lirih sambil menunjukkan Kyuubinya yang tidak berdaya

"Baiklah ayo masuk," ujar Otousanku sedikit ramah.

Aku yang mendengarnya langsung menghampiri Naruto. Lalu mengikuti Naruto dan Otousanku ke ruang pemeriksaan.

"Tolong keluar sebentar," ujar Otousanku pada Naruto dan aku.

Aku dan Naruto pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Otousan yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Kyuubi.

"Naruto-kun ada apa?" tanyaku cemas.

"Sakura-chan, dari tadi pagi Kyuubi belum sadarkan diri," ujar Naruto khawatir.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, jangan khawatir Otousanku pasti bisa menyembuhkan Kyuubi," ujarku berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Hn, aku percaya pada Otaousanmu tapi-," ujar Naruto tak terselesaikan.

"Tapi apa?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya, besok aku harus pergi ke Suna untuk mengunjungi Obaasanku yang sedang sakit, mungkin aku pergi selama seminggu," ucap Naruto.

"Yasudahlah, cuma seminggu kan? Kyuubi dititipkan saja disini," ujarku menawarkan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm," aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

Sontak Naruto memelukku erat, membuat kedua pipiku memanas.

"Tolong jaga Kyuubi untukku ya Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto lirih.

Aku pun melepas pelukannya. Lalu menatap sepasang mata biru sapphirenya

"Kau ini kenapa Naruto-kun? Kau kan cuma pergi seminggu seperti mau pergi selamanya saja," ucapku heran.

"Entahlah, hanya saja- sudahlah," ucap Naruto.

"Oh iya kapan kau pergi?" tanyaku.

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku pergi ke Suna menggunakan kereta Shinkansen pertama," ujar Naruto.

Lalu Otousan keluar dari ruangannya dan menghampiriku juga Naruto.

"Kucingmu kritis, mungkin karena usianya yang sudah tua, jantungnya jadi sedikit lemah," ujar Otousanku menjelaskan.

"A-apa?" ujar Naruto lirih.

Aku pun membelalakkan mata emeraldku mendengar perkataan Otousan barusan.

Naruto terus menjaga Kyuubi sampai malam hari, aku pun menemaninya duduk di sampingnya. Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, namun Kyuubi tak kunjung sadar.

"Sepertinya hari sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulanglah dulu, biarkan kucingmu menginap disini," ujar Otousanku menghampiri kami di ruang perawatan.

"Ta-tapi," ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, kau harus pulang, besok kau kan pergi pagi-pagi, biar aku yang menjaga Kyuubi disini," ucapku.

"Hm, baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Tuan Haruno," ucap Naruto sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Otousanku.

"Hn," Otousanku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sakura-chan tolong jaga Kyuubi untukku ya," ujar Naruto.

"Hn, tenang saja aku pasti akan menjaga Kyuubimu," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan rumah kami. Tak lama Naruto pergi, tiba-tiba Kyuubi sadar.

"Kyuubi, kau sudah sadar?" tanyaku riang sambil memeluk Kyuubi.

"Meawww," ucap Kyuubi lemah.

Otousanku hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuubi sudah sadar.

"Otousan, bolehkah malam ini Kyuubi tidur di kamarku?" tanyaku.

"Hm, baiklah, tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa panggil saja Otousan ya Sakura," ucap Otousanku.

Aku pun pergi ke kamarku sambil menggendong tubuh Kyuubi yang lemah.

o-o-o-o

Kubuka mata emeraldku di pagi yang cerah ini. Kulihat di sampingku Kyuubi tengah tertidur manis. Kubelai lembut bulu keemasannya yang biasanya membuatnya terbangun jika aku melakukan itu.

"Kyuubi," panggilku ceria.

Namun Kyuubi tidak bereaksi apa-apa kembali kupanggil namanya sambil menjitak pelan kepalanya yang ditumbuhi bulu itu.

"Hei, bangun Kyuubi," ucapku lagi.

Aku sontak berlari keluar kamarku lalu menuju Otousanku. Kulihat Otousanku tengah menyiapkan sarapan di ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan," ucapnya saat melihatku keluar kamar.

"Otousan Kyuubi tidak sadarkan diri," ucapku pada Otousanku tanpa menghiraukan sapaan Otousan.

"Apa?" ucapnya kaget.

"Cepat bawa dia ke ruang pemeriksaan Sakura," ucap Otousanku panik.

Aku pun langsung berlari ke ruang pemeriksaan, lalu kubaringkan pelan tubuh Kyuubi di atas kasur kecil. Otousaku langsung memakai jubah dokternya lalu dengan sigap ia memeriksa keadaan Kyuubi. Tak lama Otousan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi Otousan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Maaf Sakura, Kyuubi telah kembali ke sisi Kami-sama," ucap Otousanku lirih.

"A-Apa tidak mungkin baru saja kemarin Naruto menitipkan Kyuubi padaku Otousan," ujarku sambil menangis tersedu.

"Kyuubi, bangunlah," ucapku sambil memeluk jasad Kyuubi.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan seorang laki-laki, Uzumaki Naruto. Kenangan masa kecilku berputar kembali saat Kaasanku memberikan Kyuubiku, lalu Kaasan meninggal tepat di saat Kyuubiku meninggal. Firasat buruk memenuhi kepalaku.'Uzumaki Naruto' nama itu yang kini terngiang dalam pikiranku, kemarin malam ia pergi ke Sunagakure menggunakan kereta Shinkansen dan menitipkan Kyuubinya padaku. Seketika aku berlari ke luar rumah sambil menggendong jasad Kyuubi, namun tiba-tiba aku menghentikan langkahku. Suara siaran berita dari televisi yang menyala di ruang keluarga.

"Pemirsa, telah terjadi kecelakaan kereta pagi ini. Kereta Shinkansen dengan tujuan Sunagakure, mengalami kecelakaan yang amat tragis," ucap pembawa berita.

Kini pemandangan yang kulihat di televisi adalah sebuah kereta Shinkansen jurusan Sunagakure yang terguling di dalam jurang.

"Dilaporkan tidak ada yang selamat dalam kecelakaan ini," ucap host dalam siaran berita itu.

Hatiku mencelos mendengar berita itu.

"Naruto-kun," gumamku lirih sambil memeluk erat jasad Kyuubi-nya Naruto yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Kukuburkan jasad Kyuubi-nya Naruto tepat di samping makam Kyuubi-ku. Aku tidak bisa menangis, karena air mataku sudah terlalu banyak yang keluar. Kutaruh sebuket bunga bakung putih tepat di atas makam Kyuubi-nya Naruto.

Kuberlari secepat mungkin, seaakan mengelak dari takdir. Kini aku berdiri tepat di depan danau dimana aku dan Naruto sering bermain. Angin meniup pelan rambut pink sebahuku. Ku menutup mata menikmati desiran angin yang seolah-olah menghiburku. Kembali memori masa lalu terkenang dalam pikiranku, dimana saat itu Kaasan dan Kyuubi-ku meninggal pada hari yang sama. Dan pada hari ini, Naruto dan Kyuubinya kembali meninggalkanku sendirian. Mengapa takdir selalu memisahkanku dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Mengapa Kami-sama tidak kunjung memanggilku ke surga agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Kaasan, Naruto, juga Kyuubiku dan Kyuubinya Naruto.

Sakit, sakit sekali aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku yang kesakitan.

Perih, perih sekali hatiku saat ini.

Ingin rasanya aku pergi menjauhi takdir.

***OWARI***

**

* * *

**

Huwaaahh..

Bagaimana ceritanya?

Aneh ya?

Makasih udah mau baca fict aku ini...

Mind to Review?

Please jangan nge-flame...

Masih ada kelanjutannya kok...

Bakalan Happy ending Kok...^_^

Chapter selanjutnya for Naruto's POV... akan aku update cepat...

Hehe..

Tunggu y..

JAA...^o^


	2. Chapter 2

**One****shoot Fict³(Oneshoot X Oneshoot**** X Oneshoot x****)=?**

**Title :**** Kyuubi, My Lovely Cat Part 2(Naruto POV)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto****.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, GJ****….**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Romance**** 50% and Frienship 49% /slight humor 1%**

**P****airing :**** NaruSaku****.**

**A/N : This is all about ****Naruto**** POV. Kusarankan baca yang ****Sakura POV****...**

**

* * *

**

Ohayouuuu...

Bertemu lagi dengan Mya-chan disini...

Dengan sequel dari fict sebelumnya yang berjudul sama...

Kemaren banyak yang bilang ceritanya menyedihkan y?

Gomen harusnya pas Naru ultah itu aku bikin cerita yg happy, eh ini malah bikin sedih...

Terus banyak miss-typo!

Gomennansai semuanya!

Tapi hanya ide ini yang muncul di kepalaku...

Untuk itu aku ingin menebusnya dengan mengupdate super kilat fict ini...

Tadinya aku mu bikin fict ini sebanyak 3 chapter tapi kayaknya bakalan lebih deh...

Oh iya **chapter ini ceritanya sama ama chapter kemarin**, tapi tentu saja dari segi Naruto's POV juga ada **tambahan beberapa adegan** yang gk ada Sakunya juga ada **kelanjutan mengenai kecelakaan yang dialami Naru kemarin**...

Mungkin jadi membuang waktu readers tapi..

Kusarankan bacalah chapter ini..

Makasih bwt para reviewers chapter kemarin..

Semoga chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan..

**ooooooo**

**Mya-chan Presented for all of you...**

**Kyuubi, My Lovely Cat.**

**Part 2**

**Happy Reading All^o^ **

**ooooooo**

**

* * *

**

Angin musim gugur berhembus di pagi yang cerah ini, daun-daun kecokelatan bertebaran dimana-mana. Kicauan burung-burung seakan menjadi nyanyian dalam perjalananku di taman minggu pagi ini. Kucing kecilku, Kyuubi kini tengah mengejar seekor kupu-kupu, aku yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki lebih jauh area taman ini. Kini aku berada di depan sebuah danau, terlihat jelas kompleks pemakaman di seberang danau ini. Terlihat sebuah jembatan kecil yang mengarah ke seberang danau. Kucingku Kyuubi, masih sibuk dengan urusannya dengan si kupu-kupu. Kupu-kupu itu pergi menyeberangi danau, namun Kyuubi tidak menyerah, ia malah melewati jembatan kecil itu.

"Kyuubi, tunggu!" ujarku sambil mengejar Kyuubi.

Kini aku tengah sepenuhnya berada dalam kompleks pemakaman, kuedarkan pandangan biru sapphireku ke sekeliling dan berhenti tepat di sebuah semak-semak dekat danau yang seolah melambai padaku dan menandakan ada sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Kyuubi, kutemukan kau!" ucapku mantap.

Aku pun bergegas ke arah semak-semak itu dan..

'Hup,' aku menangkap sesuatu sambil menutup kedua mataku.

Aku menangkapmu Kyuubi, tapi ini lain kenapa Kyuubi seukuran tubuhku, dan tercium lembut aroma cherry blossom yang langsung masuk ke dalam indera pernafasanku. Perlahan kubuka mata biru sapphireku lalu yang kulihat pertama kali adalah sesuatu yang berwarna merah muda seperti rambut. Aku sadar bukan Kyuubi yang aku tangkap tapi seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda.

"Gomen," ucapku pada anak perempuan itu.

Aku pun langsung berdiri sehingga membuat mata emerald anak itu langsung menatap mata biru saphireku. Kulihat anak perempuan itu menatapku heran. Aduh dasar Naruto-baka membuat malu saja, huh kenapa pipiku memanas begini melihat kedua mata yang indah itu.

"Kau, dewa kucing?" tanyanya polos sambil menggendong Kyuubi.

Heh? Dewa kucing katanya?

"Bukanlah, aku ini manusia tau," ucapku sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Heh, maaf aku kira kau ini dewa kucing soalnya kamu punya kumis yang mirip kaya kucing, hehe," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Senyum itu, entah mengapa membuat hatiku tenang.

"Ya bukanlah, eh kemarikan kucingku," ujarku pada anak itu.

"Ini kucingmu?" tanyanya sambil meyodorkan Kyuubi dalam gendongannya.

"Hm," gumamku sambil nyengir lebar.

Kulihat raut muka anak itu yang kecewa, tapi aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. Sudahlah Naruto ayo cairkan situasi, apa yang harus aku katakan ya?

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto," jawabku sambil nyengir kuda.

"Hehe, makasih kamu sudah menemukan Kyuubi," ujarku sambil menggendong Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi? Nama kucingmu Kyuubi?" tanyanya padaku heran.

"Ya, begitulah," ujarku.

"Kok, bisa sama sih sama nama kucingku? Mereka juga bahkan mirip sekali," ucapnya tak percaya.

"Heh? Masa sih? Coba aku ingin lihat kucingmu!" ujarku.

"Kucingku sudah ke surga bersama dengan Kaasanku," ucapnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Bagus Naruto, sekarang kau sudah membuatnya sedih. Aduh apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

"Eh, gomen Saku-chan aku—" ucapku tak terselesaikan karena ia keburu memotongnya.

"Hm, sudahlah tak apa, tapi boleh kan aku bermain dengan kucingmu?" tanyanya.

Kulihat mata emerald hijaunya yang berbinar-binar. Ah untunglah ia tidak marah atas ucapanku tadi.

"Tentu saja," ucapku.

Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang cantik, ceria, sekaligus tegar. Di usianya yang masih 6 tahun ia sudah kehilangan ibunya, tepat bersamaan dengan hari dimana kucingnya yang mirip dengan Kyuubi itu meninggal. Begitu banyak derita yang dialaminya membuatku ingin selalu membuatnya tersenyum supaya ia tidak mengingat kejadian pahit itu. Aku juga ingin melindunginya dari bahaya apapun, agar ia tidak kembali merasakan kenangan pahit. Aku selalu menunjukkan kekonyolanku di depannya berharap sedikit senyum akan tersungging di bibir mungilnya ataupun secercah tawanya yang terasa merdu di telingaku itu.

10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Tak terasa sekarang aku sudah berusia 16 tahun, selama ini aku terus menemani Sakura dalam kesendiriannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih memiliki ayah. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong ayah Sakura, sepertinya ia tidak menyukaiku karena sifatku yang terkesan urakan ini, tapi tak apalah apapun akan kuperjuangkan asal aku tetap bersama Saku-chan. Perasaanku kini telah berbeda pada Saku-chan, dulu aku hanya ingin mellindunginya dan membuatnya tersenyum tapi kini muncul lagi satu keinginan di hatiku yaitu 'Keinginan untuk memilikinya,'. Keinginanku untuk memiliki senyum manis itu, tawa renyah itu, dan semua kebaikan serta keburukan yang ada pada dirinya.

Seperti biasa, pada hari libur aku selalu mengajak Kyuubi ke taman. Sebenarnya tujuanku untuk selalu datang kesini adalah Sakura-chan. Ya gadis itu selalu melukis di tepi danau setiap hari libur. Kini aku tengah menyusuri taman dengan sebuah kamera khas fotografer tergantung di leherku. Memotret adalah hobiku.

'Splash'

Kuambil sebuah gambar Kyuubi yang tengah berlari-lari di rumput hijau. Jika ditanya, mungkin ada beribu-ribu gambar Kyuubi dalam kameraku. Sekilas ku lihat foto itu, ternyata Kyuubi sudah sangat besar sekarang! Tingginya saja hampir 40 cm. Maklumlah usianya hampir 10 tahun lebih.

Kini aku sudah sampai di tepi danau, lalu kupincingkan mataku untuk melihat lebih jauh. Kini kulihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah melukis di seberang danau tepatnya di pemakaman.

"Sakura-chan," gumamku.

Aku pun langsung beranjak dari tempatku menuju ke arah jembatan, namun diluar dugaan ternyata jembatan itu ditutup untuk perbaikan. Aku pun meliarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling danau untuk mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk sampai ke seberang danau. Dan ya! dewi fortuna masih berpihak padaku, kulihat sebuah sampan kecil tengah terombang-ambing di pinggir danau. Aku langsung menaikki sampan itu, tak lupa Kyuubi ku ikutkan dalam perjalanan kecilku. Aku terus mengayuh dayung hingga sampai 10 meter dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

Kulihat wajah cantiknya yang semakin indah diterpa sinar matahari pagi. Momen bagus pikirku. Aku langsung mengangkat kamera yang ada di leherku dan...

'Splash'

Sekilas aku ambil beberapa foto Sakura yang tengah asyik melukis.

'Splash'

'Splash'

'Splash'

Kuambil beberapa gambar lagi. Aku bersyukur pada Kami-sama karena telah mengizinkanku melihat keindahan ini. Aku pun berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya Sakura tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Aku mengayuh sampanku lebih mendekat ke arah Sakura untuk mendapat angle yang lebih bagus tentu saja sepelan mungkin supaya ia tidak tahu akan kehadiranku.

"WOYYY NARUTO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISITU!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut mangkuk, Lee.

"HUWAAA!" teriakku kaget.

Jantungku langsung berpacu cepat. Aku pun sedikit meloncat dari posisi dudukku yang membuat sampan tidak stabil sehingga...

'Byuurrr,' terdengar suara percikan air.

Aku terjebur ke dalam danau yang dangkal dengan kedua kakiku yang mengapung ke udara. Perlahan aku berusaha berdiri. Lalu kugendong Kyuubi yang tengah kesusahan berenang. Tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara yang tidak asing bagiku.

"Naruto-kun?" tanya seorang gadis bermata emerald.

Shittt, akan kubunuh kau Lee setelah ini. Semoga saja Sakura tidak mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan tadi. Ayolah bersikap biasa Naruto.

"Hehehe, Ohayou Saku-chan," ujarku sambil nyengir.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun, kenapa kau bisa tercebur ke danau?" tanyanya.

Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya, aduh kenapa aku jadi kehabisan kata-kata begini?

"Hehe, itu tadi ada yang mengagetkanku saat aku menikmati keindahan sesuatu," ucapku.

Aku pun beranjak keluar danau lalu menurunkan Kyuubi ke tanah seketika Kyuubi langsung menghampiri Sakura dan menggeliat di kakinya. Sakura pun langsung menggendongnya.

"Keindahan apa?" tanyaku lagi.

Lagi-lagi mulut besarmu membuat masalah Naruto! Sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Ra-ha-si-a," ujarku.

"Huh, kau ini! Oh iya kenapa Kyuubi dari hari ke hari makin gendut aja ya?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Kyuubi.

"Hehehe, kau harus berterimakasih Saku-chan aku merawat Kyuubi dengan sangat baik, buktinya setiap hari aku selalu berbagi ramen dengannya," ujarku sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Kulihat Sakura berjalan ke arahku dan sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepalaku.

'Bletak'

"Ittee," gumaku mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalaku.

"Kau ini! Kenapa kau memberi Kyuubi ramen? Itu bukan makanan kucing tau, apalagi nanti dia jadi bodoh kalau makan ramen!" ujarnya kesal.

"He? Mana ada orang yang bodoh gara-gara makan ramen?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja kau buktinya," ucapnya asal sambil berbalik meninggalkanku.

Apa sih yang dia katakan aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan menjadi orang lemot gini sih*gomen Naru FC*.

"Aku?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Tuh kan benar kau ini memang bodoh," ucapnya lagi.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya cengengesan sendiri. Kulihat Sakura memanjat Pohon Sakura tua lalu duduk di salah satu batangnya sambil menaruh Kyuubi di pangkuannya sambil menutup matanya. Aku lalu menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Saku-chan," panggilku.

"Hn?" gumam Sakura sambil masih menutup matanya.

"Kau mau berjalan-jalan ke tengah danau?" tanyaku.

"Waahh! Mau!" ucapnya semangat sambil berbalik dan menatapku.

"Haha, ayo cepat!" ujarku senang.

Kami berdua pun turun dari Pohon Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah danau. Aku lalu masuk ke danau dan membalikkan sampan yang terbalik lalu mendorongnya ke tepian. Aku langsung naik ke atas sampan itu lalu aku pun meletakkan Kyuubi di atas sampan itu.

"Ayo naik Saku-chan," ujarku sambil menjulurkan tangan ke arah Sakura.

"Hm," gumamnya sambil akan naik ke sampan itu dan menerima uluran tanganku.

Saat aku baru ia menapakkan sebelah kakinya ke dalam sampan itu, tiba-tiba ia tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh ke depan. Dan ia langsung menindih tubuhku yang tepat berada di depannya. Aku lalu menutup mataku lalu kurasakan sesuatu yang manis di bibirku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan melihat rambut merah muda.

'Blush'

Aku langsung blushing, denyut jantungku berdetak lebih cepat karena kini Sakura menimpa tubuhku dan bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafasnya serta degup jantungnya yang memburu.

"Meoww," suara Kyuubi memecah keheningan.

Sakura pun sadar dan langsung menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dariku hingga bibir kami tidak saling bersentuhan lagi . Huh, dasar Kyuubi mengganggu saja. Pipiku kini sudah bersuhu 100° C.

"Go-gomen Na-Naruto-kun," ucapnya terbata.

Aku lalu berdiri dan menatap kedua mata emerald Sakura.

"Hehehe,"aku hanya bisa cengar-cengir gak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

"Aku tersandung ini, tapi kok ada kamera disini ya?" tanyanya heran.

"Hehe, itu milikkku Saku-chan," ujarku sambil mengambil kamera itu dari tangannya.

Huh hampir saja ketahuan.

"Oh, sejak kapan kau hobi memotret?" tanyanya heran.

"Sejak- ah sudahlah tidak penting," ujarku cepat.

"Yasudah, coba aku ingin lihat foto-fotomu!" ucapnya.

"Gak boleh, weeee.." ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya.

"Huh, yasudah," ucapnya kesal.

Aku mendayung sampan kami ke tengah danau.

"Naruto-kun kau tahu?" tanya Sakura padaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Waktu aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku merasa kau adalah kado yang diberikan Kaasan untukku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sungguh indah kau bisa mengatakan itu padaku Sakura. Aku lalu tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Sepertinya hari sudah sore ayo kita pulang Saku-chan," ucapku

"Hm," gumamnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sesampainya di tepi danau.

"Terimakasih ya, Naruto-kun," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hehehe, apapun untukmu Saku-chan," ucapku gombal sambil meletakkan Kyuubiku di tanah.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Otousan Sakura yang memanggil namanya.

"Sakuraaa,! Kau dimana?" ucap Otousan Sakura.

Sakura langsung menatapku cemas.

"Naruto-kun cepat sembunyi," ujarnya cepat.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling tapi aku tidak menemukan tempat persembunyian satupun

"Iya tapi sembunyi dimana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sudahlah pokoknya kau sembunyi cepat!" ucapnya.

Aku langsung mengambil langkah seribu, dengan sigap aku menyelam ke pinggiran danau yang dangkal, lalu bersembunyi di bawah sampan yang tadi kami gunakan.

Aku menahan nafas sebisa mungkin di dalam air. Apa aku akan mati konyol seperti ini? Kudengar samar-samar pembicaraan Sakura dengan Otousannya. Selang beberapa menit aku mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, ayo keluar Otousan sudah pergi," teriaknya.

Tak lama aku keluar dari persembunyian, lalu menghampiri Sakura dengan terengah-engah.

"Hah,hah,hah tadi harusnya kuhitung berapa menit aku bertahan di dalam air," ujarku sambil mengambil nafas.

"Hehe, gomen Naruto-kun daripada kau harus kena omelan Otousanku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm," gumamku sambil mengangguk.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun di pagi hari. Kulihat Kyuubi tengah tertidur pulas di sampingku. Aku pun beranjak melakukan aktifitas pagiku. Lalu turun ke ruang makan.

"Naruto-kun? Sudah bangun?" tanya Kaasanku.

"Hehehe," seperti biasa aku hanya cengengesan.

"Oh iya besok kau jadi kan ke rumah Obaasan untuk menjenguknya?" tanya Kaasanku lagi.

"Tentu," ucapku.

Sore harinya di rumahku, aku baru saja pulang sekolah lalu aku masuk ke kamarku dan kulihat Kyuubi masih dalam posisi yang sama dengan yang tadi pagi.

"Hei, Kyuubi!" ucapku sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuubi.

Namun Kyuubi tidak berespon apapun.

"Naruto-kun, Kyuubi dari tadi pagi belum bangun," ujar Kaasanku yang tengah masuk ke kamarku.

"A-Apa?" tanyaku.

Ssegera ku berlari keluar rumah sambil menggendong Kyuubi di tanganku lalu aku berlari menuju ke rumah salah seorang dokter hewan yang terkenal di dekat sini. Keluarga Haruno. Sesampainnya disana aku langsung memencet bel, lalu tak lama Otousan Sakura terlihat dari balik pintu.

"Kau? Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Otousan Sakura sinis.

"Tolonglah kucingku Tuan Haruno," ujarku lirih sambil menunjukkan Kyuubi yang tidak berdaya

"Baiklah ayo masuk," ujar Otousan Sakura sedikit ramah.

Sakura langsung menghampiriku dan mengikutiku.

"Tolong keluar sebentar," ujar Otousan Sakura padaku.

Aku dan Sakura pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Otousannya yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Kyuubi.

"Naruto-kun ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Sakura-chan, dari tadi pagi Kyuubi belum sadarkan diri," ujarku khawatir.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, jangan khawatir Otousanku pasti bisa menyembuhkan Kyuubi," ujarnya berusaha menenangkanku.

"Hn, aku percaya pada Otousanmu tapi-," ujar ku tak terselesaikan.

"Tapi apa?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya, besok aku harus pergi ke Suna untuk mengunjungi Obaasanku yang sedang sakit, mungkin aku pergi selama seminggu," ucapku.

"Yasudahlah, cuma seminggu kan? Kyuubi dititipkan saja disini," ujarnya menawarkan.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Hm," dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sontak aku memeluknya erat, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali melakukan ini.

"Tolong jaga Kyuubi untukku ya Sakura-chan," ucapku dalam pelukan lirih.

Sakura pun melepas pelukanku. Lalu menatap sepasang mata biru sapphireku.

"Kau ini kenapa Naruto-kun? Kau kan cuma pergi seminggu seperti mau pergi selamanya saja," ucapnya heran.

"Entahlah, hanya saja- sudahlah," ucapku.

Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku merasa sangat berat meninggalkanmu dan Kyuubi Sakura.

"Oh iya kapan kau pergi?" tanyanya.

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku pergi ke Suna menggunakan kereta Shinkansen pertama," ujarku.

Lalu Otousan Sakura keluar dari ruangannya dan menghampiriku.

"Kucingmu kritis, mungkin karena usianya yang sudah tua, jantungnya jadi sedikit lemah," ujar Otousan Sakura menjelaskan.

"A-apa?" ujarku lirih.

Aku terus menjaga Kyuubi sampai malam hari, Sakura menemaniku duduk di sampingku. Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, namun Kyuubi tak kunjung sadar.

"Sepertinya hari sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulanglah dulu, biarkan kucingmu menginap disini," ujar Otousan Sakura menghampiri kami di ruang perawatan.

"Ta-tapi," ucapku.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, kau harus pulang, besok kau kan pergi pagi-pagi, biar aku yang menjaga Kyuubi disini," ucapnya.

"Hm, baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Tuan Haruno," ucapku sopan sambil membungkukkan badanku pada Otousanku.

"Hn," Otousannya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sakura-chan tolong jaga Kyuubi untukku ya," ujarku.

"Hn, tenang saja aku pasti akan menjaga Kyuubimu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Haruno..

o-o-o-o-o-o

Keesokan harinya aku bersiap-siap membawa koper kecil berisi beberapa buah baju dan barang lainnya. Lalu aku menaikki kereta Shinkansen jurusan Sunagakure. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat berat untuk pergi hari ini.

Perjalanan berlangsung begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara keras dari arah gerbong depan. Orang-orang dalam kereta seketika panik. Aku pun begitu, kudengar percakapan dari seorang petugas dengan seorang penumpang ternyata salah satu roda di gerbong depan tergelincir. Masalahnya tidak akan besar jika kereta anjlok di jalan biasa, tapi petugas itu mengatakan bahwa kereta akan melewati jembatan yang membentang jurang di bawahnya. Tak lama setelah mendengar percakapan tadi, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat gaya gravitasi berpindah dari bawah ke depanku, yang membuatku langsung terpental ke depan. Setelah itu yang kurasakan hanya sakit di sekujur tubuhku terutama di bagian kepalaku yang sepertinya membentur dinding kereta dan lama-lama pandanganku menghitam...

o-o-o-o-o

Aku terbangun di suatu tempat dengan semua aksen putih mengelilingiku. Bau obat menyengat langsung masuk ke dalam indera penciumanku. Perlahan kubuka mataku lalu mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Kulihat seorang gadis bermata lavender tengah menatap ke arahku.

"Siapa kau? Dimana aku?" tanyaku.

"Tenanglah, kau ada di rumah sakit sekarang, namaku Hyuuga Hinata, lalu siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu.

"A-aku," ucapku.

"Ya, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Na-namaku—ARRRGGHHH," teriakku.

Siapa namaku? Sama sekali aku tidak menemukan itu dalam otakku. Sakit kurasakan pada bagian kepalaku, seakan kepalaku ini akan pecah. Sebelum akhirnya aku merasakan seseorang menyuntik lenganku dan membuatku mengantuk lalu kehilangan kesadaranku.

***OWARI***

**

* * *

**

Huwaaa!

Chapter ini kayaknya gk ada artinya ya?

Gomen!

Semoga gak kecewa y...

DONT FLAME PLEASE...!*takut*

Mu bales review yg gk log-in dulu..

To: Rie HanaKatsu

Iya aku jahat banget y bikin nasib Saku-chan kayak gitu...

Gomennnnnnn...

Nah? Bagaimana terjawabkan pertanyaannya!

Narutonya gk mati kok..

Tenang nanti mereka akan bertemu lagi!

Makasih udah mau review nd baca fict aku..

Jika ada waktu review lagi y...

o-o-o-o

Okay selesai...

Chapter depan mungkin aku update agak lama..

Makasih udah mau review or baca fict aku yg aneh ini...

Tunggu aja y^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Threeshoot Fict….**

**Title :**** Kyuubi, My Lovely Cat Part ****3.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto****.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, GJ****….**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Romance**** 50% and Frien****d****ship 20% Angst 10% Tragedy 10%**

**P****airing :**** NaruSaku****.**

**A/N : Kali ini fict ini akan mengambil 2 POV Sakura nd Naruto tentunya...**

**

* * *

**

_**HAIII SEMUA...**_

_**GOMENNASAI UPDATE-NYA LAMA BIN NGARET BANGET!**_

_**1 BULAN GAK DI UPDATE!*ditimpuk readers and reviewers***_

_**Habisnya aku udah buntu ide nih buat ngelanjutin cerita ini..**_

_**Dan jadilah ending seperti ini.. -.-**_

_**Ini akan menjadi chapter terakhir…**_

_**Gomen udah nunggu lama tapi malah disuguhkan cerita yang alurnya kecepetan, pendek, typo, cerita garing bin kriuk-kriuk bin GaJe pula...**_

_**Warning: ending sama sekali menggantung dan tidak jelas!**_

_**SPESIAL FOR ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS YANG SUDAH SETIA MENUNGGU UPDATE-AN FICT ABAL INI!**_

_**HAPPY READING MINNA!**_

* * *

6 Tahun Kemudian

_**Naruto's POV**_

Kini aku berada di sebuah gedung yang sangat besar dan keramaian sangat terasa disini. Sedari tadi mataku menangkap siluet orang-orang yang banyak lalu-lalang melewatiku, tak sedikit dari mereka yang menyapaku dan memberiku ucapan selamat atau sekedar menyampaikan rasa kekaguman mereka atas karya-karyaku. Mereka memuji kehebatanku yang mampu menciptakan karya-karya bernilai seni tinggi, meskipun usiaku yang baru menginjak 21 tahun.

Terutama karyaku yang satu ini, sedari tadi banyak orang yang berdecak kagum akan karyaku yang satu ini. Tak sedikit pula dari mereka yang menawarnya dengan harga tinggi namun selalu kutolak dengan alasan 'karya ini tidak untuk dijual'.

Ya, karya ini bisa dibilang karya pertamaku. Karya pertamaku dimana aku pertama kalinya memotret sebuah keindahan. Meskipun fotoku yang satu ini bisa dibilang terlihat kuno karena foto ini diambil beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan juga warnanya yang tak secerah foto-fotoku lainnya, mungkin karena kamera yang kugunakan saat itu masih belum secanggih sekarang.

Karya pertamaku, kini ku berdiri di depan sebuah potret cantik seorang gadis berambut merah muda bermata emerald yang potret cantiknya dibingkai manis oleh sebuah frame berwarna keemasan. Gadis itu tengah melukis dengan seriusnya di pinggir danau. Gadis ini Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik dan tegar yang terakhir kali kutemui 6 tahun yang lalu. Gadis ini Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald yang menjadi cinta pertamaku sekaligus sahabatku. Aku masih ingat, waktu itu aku baru pertama kali mendapat kamera dari Otousanku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Aku yang waktu itu masih bisa dibilang amatir berusaha untuk mengabadikan potret indah seorang gadis, gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

Kini aku sudah tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaannya. Ya sejak kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu itu, aku tidak pernah menemuinya-ralat bukan tidak pernah menemuinya tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menemuinya karena saat ini aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana gadis manis itu berada. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, takdir telah memisahkan kami berdua.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Aku terbangun dan memamerkan mata biru lautku. Kulihat kesekeliling ternyata aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang notabene-nya dihiasi oleh warna putih. Indera penciumanku menangkap sesuatu yang menyengat, seperti er-bau obat mungkin? Kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku berusaha untuk meyakinkanku kalau aku sekarang tidak sedang berada di alam mimpi.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis yang kelihatannya seuumur denganku. Gadis itu berambut indigo dan bermata lavender, dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat sebuket bunga Lily putih. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dan meletakkan buket bunga itu di sebuah vas kecil. Tak lama mata lavender gadis itu memandang langsung mataku.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," ujar gadis itu.

"Er- siapa kau? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata, tiga bulan yang lalu saat aku dan kakak sepupuku berburu di hutan, kami menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri di tepi jurang dekat hutan, lalu kami berdua langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit. Keesokan harinya kau terbangun, namun kau sama sekali tidak mengingat apa-apa. Setelah itu kau pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri selama kurang lebih tiga bulan, saat itu dokter memfonismu terkena amnesia sesaat," ujar Hinata panjang lebar.

"A-apa? Kecelakaan itu! Ya aku ingat kecelakaan itu, dan-dan, arggghhh!" ujarku sambil terbangun dan memegang kepalaku yang sangat sakit ini.

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, yang penting sebagian ingatanmu sudah kembali," ujar Hinata sambil berusaha menidurkanku kembali.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, aku sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Ya gadis yang sudah setia merawatku selama aku tidak sadarkan diri atau sering disebut dengan istilah koma. Ia gadis yang baik dan ramah, ia dan keluarganya selalu membantuku dalam memulihkan kembali ingatanku mulai dari segi moril hingga materil. Setelah ingatanku pulih sepenuhnya, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha dan menemui Kaasan, Otousan, juga gadis itu Haruno Sakura. Aku diantar ke Konoha oleh Hinata dan kakak sepupunya Neji.

Saat itu aku membayangkan akan kembali bertemu dengan Kaasan, Otousan, dan kembali bisa melihat senyum manis gadis Haruno cinta pertamaku. Kaasan dan Otousanku menyambut gembira kepulanganku, mereka berpikir bahwa aku sudah meninggal di saat kejadian naas itu. Lalu gadis Haruno itu? Ternyata Sakura dan Otousannya sudah pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Entah pergi kemana Kaasanku, Otousanku, dan tetangga yang lain tidak mengetahui keberadaan keluarga Haruno itu. Mereka mengatakan bahwa sejak kecelakaan naas itu orang-orang menganggapku sudah tiada. Begitupun dengan Sakura, semenjak kejadian itu ia mengalami depresi yang cukup berat hingga Otousannya memutuskan untuk pindah dari Konoha dengan tujuan untuk mengurangi depresi gadis itu.

Sejak saat itu aku kembali menjalani kehidupanku yang normal dan tentu saja dengan tambahan Hinata di dalamnya. Aku pun menekuni hobi memotretku dan akhirnya menjadi fotografer terkenal seperti sekarang ini. Kameraku yang dulu hancur tak berbentuk, namun untungnya film yang ada di dalamnya tidak rusak sehingga aku masih bisa mencetak foto-foto yang ada di dalam kamera itu.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Foto-foto pada kameraku yang pertama kupamerkan disini, di pameran fotoku yang pertama kali. Di pameran ini aku memamerkan semua karya-karyaku, termasuk potret Sakura kala di danau itu. Sepersekian detik kupandangi wajah cantiknya yang terukir di dalam potret di depanku. Bagaimana rupanya saat ini? Apakah dia masih mengingatku? Dimana dia? Aku sangat penasaran dengan keberadaan Sakura saat ini. Berulangkali kusewa berbagai macam detektif namun tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menemukan keberadaan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun," panggil seorang gadis berambut indigo ramah, gadis itu Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata kukira kau tidak akan datang?" tanyaku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Kau ini, masa aku melewatkan pameran pertama calon suamiku?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun membalas senyumannya, hanya sekedar senyuman palsu semata. Mataku kembali melirik ke arah potret gadis berambut merah muda. Bagaimana jika Sakura tau kalau aku akan segera menikah dengan Hinata pertengahan bulan ini? Bagaimana reaksinya? Bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai Sakura lagi, namun kebaikan Hinata selama ini harus ada balasannya. Meskipun ia tidak pernah memaksaku untuk menerima cintanya, namu jika aku menolaknya tetap saja ada perasaan bersalah dalam hatiku. Aku munafik? Aku kejam? Silahkan kalian mengecapku begitu. Pertengahan bulan ini aku akan resmi menjadi suami seorang gadis yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai.

"Kau masih mengharapkan gadis itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

"..."

Aku hanya diam tidak mampu berkata-kata, Hinata memang mengetahuinya. Seberapa besar rasa cintaku pada Sakura? Mengapa aku menyukainya? Dan semua hal lain tentangku dan Sakura, Hinata sudah mengetahuinya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun kita tiga hari lagi kita akan menikah kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap mataku tajam.

"..."

Aku masih terdiam tak mampu berkata apapun. Ingin rasanya aku pergi dari situasi tak mengenakan ini, namun aku tidak bisa.

"Ingatlah janjiku Naruto-kun, jika gadis itu muncul kau berhak menentukan pilihanmu antara dia atau aku," ucapnya sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Ya Hinata selalu berjanji akan melepaskanku jika aku kembali menemukan Sakura. Namun kurasa itu sudah tidak mungkin! Sudah 6 tahun aku mencarinya tanpa hasil sedikitpun, dan sekarang tinggal 3 hari waktu yang aku punya sebelum aku benar-benar resmi menjadi suami dari gadis Hyuuga ini tepatnya pada hari ulang tahunku yang ke 22. Kurasa harapanku benar-benar harus kuhapuskan.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

Begitu pahit pengalaman hidup yang kualami selama ini, terlalu perih untuk sekedar diingat. Ingin rasanya aku mati, menyusul Kaasan, Kyuubi, dan Naruto. Kaasan, sosok yang sangat berharga bagiku, seseorang yang mengajarkanku bagaimana indahnya dunia yang begitu menyiksa ini. Kyuubi, meskipun ia hanya seekor kucing ialah yang selalu membuatku tersenyum. Naruto, laki-laki yang selama ini menemaniku setiap aku senang maupun sedih, sekaligus cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Dua tahun lalu Otousanku pun telah pergi meninggalkanku karena penyakit livernya yang sudah kronis. Dan kini, aku benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini. Enam tahun lalu aku dan Otousanku memutuskan pindah dari Kota Konoha, tempatku dibesarkan dulu.

Kini aku tinggal di sebuah pedesaan yang sangat terpencil. Disini kutemukan sebuah perasaan baru. Ketenangan, ya itulah yang aku dapatkan disini. Setiap pagi hanya udara segar, kicauan burung, dan jalanan yang lengang. Sempurna, mungkin tempat ini akan menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhirku. Kuhabiskan waktuku untuk melukis dan melukis. Kini aku telah menjadi pelukis yang cukup terkenal. Dengan melukis, kulukiskan perasaanku seiiring dengan kuas yang mengalun indah.

Kulirik sejenak kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarku yang menunjukkan tanggal 7 Oktober. Tiga hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto-kun. Hmmm kurasa aku akan mengunjungi pemakamannya. Ya makamnya yang kosong dan hanya dihiasi batu nisan itu. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Naruto-kun sudah meninggal, karena jasadnya sama sekali tidak ditemukan. Namun sepertinya itu hanyalah harapan kosongku semata.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

Matahari hampir kembali ke peraduannya. Hari ini tanggal 10 Oktober, tepat hari ulang tahunku yang ke 22. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat bersejarah dalam hidupku, tepatnya karena hari ini aku akan resmi menjadi suami dari Hyuuga Hinata. Kulihat sebentar parasku di depan kaca besar. Sebuah jas dan celana panjang yang berwarna putih, juga dengan dasi berwarna hitam dan juga sepatu yang berwarna sama dengan dasiku. Hari ini sudah kuputuskan akan berusaha untuk belajar mencintai Hinata dan melupakan gadis itu, Haruno Sakura.

Setelah semuanya siap, perlahan kulenggangkan kakiku ke gereja tempat pernikahan itu dilangsungkan. Kulihat ke sekeliling banyak karangan bunga yang terpajang di samping pintu gereja. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju altar tempat dimana upacara suci itu dilangsungkan. Kulihat ke sekeliling, semua orang yang duduk di kursi panjang menatapku kagum. Kulihat juga Kaasan dan Otousanku yang terlihat habis menangis, mungkin menangis bahagia karena anak satu-satunya mereka menikah juga pada akhirnya. Aku pun berdiri di hadapan seorang pastur dan menunggu mempelai wanitaku.

Berselang beberapa menit, akhirnya Hinata pun tiba. Dengan mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih susu, ia berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ke arahku. Kudengar sekilas orang-orang menyebutkan bahwa kami adalah pasangan paling serasi yang pernah ada, tampan dan cantik begitulah sekilas yang kudengar. Tak lama Hinata sudah berada di sampingku dan memberikan senyum tercantiknya untukku. Namun lagi-lagi senyuman itu hanya kubalas dengan senyuman palsu semata.

"Baiklah, para hadirin kita berkumpul sore ini disini untuk menyaksikan penyatuan rasa cinta diantara kedua pasangan muda-mudi ini," ujar sang pastur membuka upacara pernikahan kami.

"Ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya sang pastur.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

Haah sudah dari pagi tadi aku berada di dekat danau dan melukis wajah Naruto-kun. Kini aku berada di bawah pohon Sakura dimana makam Kaasan, Kyuubiku, Kyuubi Naruto, Otousan, dan makam Naruto berada. Kunikmati semilir angin yang sekan membelaiku lembut, berusaha untuk menghiburku. Sebentar lagi matahari akan kembali ke peraduannya. Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang.

Kurapikan semua peralatan melukisku dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang, lalu samar-samar kudengar suara berisik dari arah semak-semak. Perlahan aku menghampiri semak-semak itu dan kulihat seekor kucing yang lagi-lagi sangat mirip dengan Kyuubiku dan juga Kyuubinya Naruto.

Tiga kucing yang mirip? Tidak mungkin! Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Tubuh kucing itu seperti transparan alias tembus pandang. Apa mungkin kucing itu roh Kyuubiku? Atau roh Kyuubi Naruto? Perlahan kucing tembus pandang itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari cepat meninggalkanku. Tak lama aku pun langsung mengejarnya.

_**Naruto's POV**_

"Ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya sang pastur.

Tidak ada satu orangpun yang bereaksi. Akhirnya beberapa menit lagi Hinata resmi menyandang gelar Uzumaki di depan namanya. Dan akhirnya pula aku harus membuang jauh-jauh nama Haruno Sakura dari dalam hatiku. Akhirnya harapanku akan gadis itu benar-benar harus kubuang jauh-jauh. Namun tiba-tiba ada suara yang memecah keheningan.

"MIAWWW"

Suara itu terdengar seperti suara kucing yang sangat mirip dengan kucingku Kyuubi. Suara itu berasal dari pintu gereja, perlahan aku membalikkan tubuhku.

Oh Kami-sama apakah aku sekarang sedang bermimpi? Kini yang kulihat adalah sosok seekor kucing berbulu keemasan yang sedang berdiam di depan pintu gereja sambil menatap mata biru lautku. Tapi tunggu ada yang aneh! Tubuhnya seperti transparan atau tembus pandang.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata padaku.

"Ku-kucing itu Hinata!" ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu gereja.

Hinata langsung memindahkan pandangannya ke arah yang aku tuju, matanya menyipit.

"Kucing apa Naruto-kun sama sekali tidak ada kucing disana," bisiknya.

"Itu di pintu gereja Hinata! Kau dengar kan suaranya!" ucapku lagi.

"Kau ini berhalusinasi Naruto-kun, tidak ada apa-apa di pintu gereja! Lagipula aku juga tidak mendengar suara kucing sedari tadi," ucapnya.

A-apa Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa melihat bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara kucing itu. Apa ini memang benar halusinasiku semata? Kukerjapkan mataku untuk berusaha membangunkanku dari khayalanku, namun hasilnya? Nihil kucing itu nyata!

Dan sekarang kucing itu pergi meninggalkan pintu gereja. Aku pun sontak langsung mengejarnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Hinata. Kukejar kucing itu dengan sekuat tenagaku, dan sepertinya kucing itu menuju ke arah taman. Sudah hampir 10 menit aku berlari mengejar kucing itu dan kulihat sekarang kucing itu masuk ke semak-semak yang rimbun. Aha! Kutangkap kau! Aku pun langsung masuk ke semak-semak itu.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Aku masih terus mengikuti kucing itu, kini sepertinya kucing itu masuk ke sebuah taman di samping pemakaman. Kucing itu terus berlari kencang, lalu kulihat sekilas ia masuk ke semak-semak yang rimbun. Akhirnya! Kutangkap kau kucing manis. Aku langsung masuk ke semak-semak itu lalu langsung saja kutangkap kucing itu sambil menutup mataku.

'HUP'

Kutangkap juga kau, tapi tunggu dulu ada yang aneh, mengapa kucingnya jadi berubah sebesar ini? Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan melihat sesuatu yang berwarna kuning. Lalu kucium aroma mie ramen? Aku ternyata menangkap seseorang! Seorang pria tepatnya! Perlahan aku bangun dan langsung berdiri.

"Gomennasai! Aku tidak sengaja!" ucapku sambil berulangkali membungkukan badanku.

_**NARUTO'S POV**_

'HUP'

Kutangkap juga kau. Ehh? Tunggu apa yang menindih tubuhku ini? Dan aroma cherry ini seperti sangat aku kenal? Lalu kudengar suara orang yang meminta maaf.

"Gomennasai! Aku tidak sengaja!" ucap suara feminim yang sama sekali tidak asing.

Aku langsung bangun dan menatap gadis yang menindiihku tadi. Mata emerald? Rambut merah muda?

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto lembut.

Sakura yang mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah sumber suara. Perlahan mata emeraldnya membelalak.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun," ujar Sakura lirih.

Emerald dan biru laut bertemu menimbulkan kembali getaran-getaran aneh yang telah lama tidak dirasakan. Aliran jantung yang berpacu cepat seiring dengan semillir angin.

"Kyuubi," ucap mereka berdua sambil melihat ke arah dua ekor kucing yang sedang terlihat tersenyum.

"Miaauww."

Ucap kedua kucing itu bersamaan sebagai tanda perpisahan. Perlahan kedua kucing itu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura lalu tak lama tubuh kedua kucing itu lenyap ke dalam cahaya.

"Naruto-kun."

"Sakura-chan."

"Akhirnya, Kyuubi kembali mempertemukan kita," ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

***OWARI***

**

* * *

**

_**HUWAA!**_

_**Pasti pada kecewa dengan cerita yang super duper pendek dan ending yang aneh seperti itu ya?**_

_**Gomennasai semuanya!**_

_**Kali ini beneran tamat lho jadi gak ada lanjutannya lagi...**_

_**Ngegantung banget kan?**_

_**Oh ya buat update-an fict NaruSaku ku yang 'Calon menantu' mungkin minggu depan ya!**_

_**Begitu pula dengan fict-fictku yang lainnya! **_

_**Sumpah inspirasi téh kamarana sih nyarumputna? Kadarieu atuh Mya didieu!*gaje mode on***_

_**Bagi yang mau nge-flame ku persilahkan dengan sejuta senyum..^_^ *kok kesannya kayak pengen di flame?***_

_**Bagi yang berkenan? Review boleh? *kalo bisa log-in ya supaya aku bisa bales review kalian***_

_**Bagi yang baca doang? Gapapa kok...:D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Arigatou buat para readers yang sudi untuk meluangkan waktunya membaca fict abal bin aneh ini...**_

_**Arigatou buat para reviewers. Tanpa kritik dan saran kalian, fict ini gak bakalan jadi...**_

_**Gomen aku gak bisa bales review chap kemaren...**_

_**Mungkin akan kubalas sekaligus dengan review chap ini..**_

_**Makanya dimohon log-in supaya reviewnya bisa aku balas..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hahhhh...**_

_**Akhirnya lunas juga satu hutang fictku berarti tinggal 3 fict lagi yang belum aku update..**_

_**Mungkin minggu depan ya update-annya..**_

_**ARIGATOU SEMUANYA!**_

_**Sampai jumpa di fict Mya berikutnya..**_

_**JAAAAA...^O^**_


End file.
